Chasing Dreams
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Just a little Rolivia fluff for you. Takes place after "Chasing Demons."


Author's Note: Hey Guys! So, after all of the Rolivianess we got in "Chasing Demons." Two weeks ago I wanted to write a fic about it! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

Title: Chasing Dreams

Olivia Benson stood outside Amanda's apartment, with a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of wine. Her hand was poised to knock, however something was holding her back. She had figured out quite easily that her blonde detective, and friend, had been the sole reason Brian Cassidy had turned himself in. At first, she had been surprised that the blonde would stand up for her like that. She had been surprised that Amanda cared that much about her. Their relationship had always been a turbulent one to say the least. When Amanda had first transferred from Atlanta to New York, Olivia had been unwelcoming. After losing her partner of twelve years, the seasoned SVU detective hadn't been ready to let him go. However, she soon grew to appreciate the new detective, seeing her own passion reflected so vividly in those piercing blue eyes. As time went on Olivia began to develop feelings for the blonde. Feelings she spent years trying to deny. Sadly, her denial made her respond to Amanda in, sometimes, not the best ways. She knew she had been overly harsh on her detective many times. Granted, some of those times she had deserved it. However, Olivia knew that her fear for Amanda's safety when the blonde would act impulsively was due to the rapidly growing feelings that she had for her. After Amanda gave birth to Jessie, the two women had started spending more time together. They would take their kids to the park or to the zoo, the two children acting more and more like brother and sister every time they were together. Olivia smiled as she finally knocked on the door, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Hey Liv." Amanda smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh yeah." Olivia smiled at the blonde's concern. "I just, I wanted to say thank you for pushing Brian to turn himself in. I, uh, brought you some flowers and wine." Smiling, she handed Amanda the gifts.

Amanda felt her heart swoon as she took them and motioned for the brunette to enter the apartment. "They're beautiful Liv, but you didn't have to get me anything. You're my friend, I only did what I know you would have done for me." The blonde set the flowers and the wine on the counter and turned to face her Lieutenant.

"Still." Olivia walked over to the shorter woman and hugged her gently. "I appreciate it more than you know." Pulling away she looked down into deep blue eyes. "Why don't you pour the wine and put the flowers in some water? I think we could both use a drink."

Amanda nodded as the brunette sat down on the couch. A few minutes later she watched as the blonde walked over to the couch, two glasses of red wine in her hands. She smiled softly as she handed her a glass before sitting down beside her.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered, taking a sip of her wine.

"My pleasure." Amanda chuckled, meeting her Lieutenant's eyes; the dark brown ones she so often got lost in.

"Yeah, I think Stone is pretty happy he doesn't have to try and defend Cassidy anymore." Olivia mused, setting her drink down on the coffee table.

"I don't blame him. Cassidy is like a ticking time bomb, you never know when he's gonna go off." The blonde replied, recalling her last conversation with the man.

Olivia studied the blonde's face, noticing how her blue eyes seemed to blaze ever so slightly. How her jaw clenched subtly and how she sighed almost inaudibly.

"You know, what you did for me, standing up for me like that, you didn't have to." The brunette spoke gently; her eyes never leaving the blonde's face. "I believe he would have come in, he would have turned himself in. But I appreciate it so much that you did that for me Amanda."

Blazing blue eyes met soft brown ones as Amanda turned to face her. "I couldn't stand seeing him put your job on the line Liv. If he cared about you at all he never would have done that. If he cared about you at all he would have manned up and taken responsibility for his actions. He shouldn't have needed me to push him to do it." The blonde took a deep breath. "What you told Kayla, about knowing what it meant to protect someone you care about." She met the brunette's eyes again. "That's why I did it Liv. I know we've had our ups and downs but I have always cared about you. Over the last few months I've felt like we've really grown close and I just." Closing her eyes briefly, Amanda took Olivia's hand. "I wanted to protect you in the way you protect everyone else. Liv you are SVU. You are the strongest, most compassionate victims advocate and detective I've ever met." She watched as the smile she loved so much graced the brunette's face. "I protected you because the victims we get justice for need you, the squad needs you." Squeezing the hand she was holding gently she added. "But most of all, I need you."

"Thank you Amanda." Olivia whispered, tears filling her eyes. She looked down at their joined hands and squeezed gently. "You know, I love what I do. Helping victims is just, it's ingrained in me." She looked up at Amanda. "I could never imagine doing anything else; I could never imagine being anything else. And one thing that this job has given me, besides satisfaction and pride, is love. So when you say you need me Amanda, I need you too. Because I am deeply in love with you and I have been for a long time."

Not saying a word, Amanda moved on the couch, cupping Olivia's face, she leaned in, bringing their faces close together she whispered; "I love you too." before bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Olivia's hands moved to the blonde's waist as she pulled her closer; the intensity of the kiss sending shockwaves through both of them. Amanda combed her fingers through brunette locks as she pulled her closer. Olivia moaned as her hands moved up under the blonde's shirt, caressing the skin she found there.

"Mmm maybe we should move this into the bedroom Lieutenant." Amanda grinned, standing up and taking the brunette's hand. They kissed as they walked backwards towards the bedroom, both women discarding the others clothing as they moved. Once they got to the bed, Olivia suddenly turned them around.

"I haven't finished thanking you yet." The brunette husk as she pushed the blonde on to the bed. She then slowly climbed on top of her, straddling her hips as she reclaimed her lips. "You are so so beautiful Amanda Rollins." The blonde moaned as she felt kisses move from her lips to her neck, the ache between her thighs increasing rapidly.

"God Olivia." Amanda moaned "Mmm I need to feel you."

Olivia grinned as her lips moved down the blonde's body; taking time to give attention to every part of her body. Her tongue swirled around an erect nipple as her free hand squeezed the other one. She felt Amanda moan deeply above her as she continued her pathway down the blonde's body.

"You taste divine my Georgia Peach." Olivia husk, as she nipped at the younger woman's stomach lightly. Her lips continued down Amanda's body until the reached her underwear. The brunette began pulling the soft pink material downward agonizingly slow.

"You are a fucking tease Benson." Amanda groaned, her core throbbing once again.

"Mmm never said I wasn't Rollins." Olivia smirked, as she pulled the underwear the rest of the way off. "You are so wet baby." She smiled as she licked her lips. The brunette moved her face close to the blonde's core and gently teased her opening with her tongue, causing Amanda's breath to hitch.

"Fuck Iluvia please." Amanda gasped.

Not needing anymore encouragement the brunette thrust her tongue into the blonde's heat. Her lips wrapping around her clit as she sucked herd on the nub. Amanda moaned deeply, her hips bucking towards Olivia's face.

"Fuck Liv, don't stop." Amanda growled as her hands tangled in brunette hair, pulling her head closer.

Olivia moved faster, sucking hard on her clit as she felt the blonde get closer and closer to an orgasm. Amanda groaned above her, her hips moving faster until she came hard into Olivia's mouth.

"Oh god." Amanda groaned contently, her body relaxing further into the mattress.

"You taste amazing." Olivia smiled as she moved to lie next to her. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"More than ok." Amanda smiled. Looking over at the brunette, her smile turned seductive. "You know, one of us is wearing far too many clothes."

"Mmm, maybe you should do something about that Detective." Olivia grinned.

Amanda moved so she was hovering over the brunette. "Oh I will Lieutenant." She grinned as she captured her lips in a searing kiss. They spent hours making love until tiredness overtook them. They lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mmm maybe I'll have to use that key for more than just play dates for the kids." Amanda smiled, nuzzling the brunette's neck.

"Mmm you definitely should. We can have an adult play date. I love you Amanda." Olivia smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead,

"I love you too baby." Amanda whispered. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, excited for whatever the future held.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. I do have to apologize as I feel like I wasn't fully present while writing this. News broke this morning that Jessica Capshaw and Sarah Drew were fired from Grey's Anatomy. I, like many others, were deeply upset by the news. Anyway, off topic sorry, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
